The present invention relates to semiconductor packaging and, more particularly, to a stiffened semiconductor die package.
Semiconductor die packages are often manufactured with increased functionality. As a result, the number of external connectors (pin count) must often be increased to accommodate the increased functionality and power supply rail requirements of the semiconductor die. The number of external connectors is due to the increase in the number of die connection pads comprising power rail pads, ground rail pads and data input and output pads. Other requirements of increased functionality semiconductor die packages can include increased heat dissipation and reduced package thickness, especially when the package is to be incorporated into a small handheld device where reduced device size can be a major specification requirement. Unfortunately, relatively thin semiconductor packages can warp during manufacturing, which may affect package yield. When populating circuit boards, such warping may also affect pick-and-place machine performance since the warped packages may not have a suitable flat surface required by suction cups of the pick-and-place machine.